Carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero
by TwilightStar9879
Summary: [Sequel to Bella, I Love You]Things are going great for Anthony and his family but what happens when the life they built comes crashing down when he falls in love with the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Anthony--------Anthony. Hun, it's time for school" My mom called from the kitchen. I got up from my bed and walked over to my closet. I pulled out an old faded pair of jeans and a Linkin park shirt. I walked over to my bathroom and spiked my hair, put on my cologne, and brushed my teeth. I looked at myself clearly in the mirror and tried to picture what I would look like as a _full_ vampire.

"ANTONHY MASON CULLEN. YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE OR ELSE YOU WONT HAVE A RIDE TO SCHOOL" _Crap._ It was my dad. He sounded really angry and I didn't want him to get even more mad. I raced back into my room, grabbed my backpack, and ran down to the kitchen where my mom was making my breakfast and my dad was watching her. It was hard to believe that they were only 18. Well mom was. Dad's 17, so he's only a year older than me. Well in the human sense. He's really over 100 years old.

"Do you think I have time to eat" I said as I sat down at the table. My mom gave me my breakfast and she just smiled. She was really beautiful.

"You better hurry. You have 2 min---" my dad stopped when I started putting my empty plate in the dishwasher. I may be half vampire but I still have super speed, strength, and I can see in the dark.

"Ok. Time to go" I said grabbing my dad's keys from the key rack and racing out to the garage. Before they could even get out I had already gotten into my dad's new BMW and had started the car.

"I don't think so kiddo" he said making me get in the back. He and my mom sat in the front. They would talk about things that happened back when they lived in Washington but I wasn't really paying attention. We lived in Cumbria, England now. Right on the Derwent River.

"We're here hun. Have fun in your classes today" Mom said with a smile. She always had that smile on her face. It was like she never had a bad day in her life.

"Ok mom" I said returning her smile. Dad pulled into a parking spot and then we all got out. Mom and Dad are Senior's and I'm a Junior. Uncle Jasper's a senior too. We lived with all of them too. There's Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmet, Uncle Jasper, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme.

"See you later kiddo" Dad said as he playfully ruffled my hair. We were supposed to be brothers since he was too young to be a father.

"By bro" I said as I went over to join some of my friends.

"Dude, your sisters hell of hot. When are you going to hook me up with her" my friend Jake said. I looked over at my mom who was talking to my dad and shivered.

"Uh, she's got a boyfriend right now" I said turning away from her. It was to gross to think one of my friends had a crush on my mom.

"Ok. Whatever" he said and then we all walked to our classes. I had AP English first with Mr. Lawson and I absolutely hated that class.

* * *

The day went by slowly and my class right before lunch just seemed to just drag on. Mr. Peters talked forever. I was relieved when he got a phone call from the office.

"Mr. Cullen. I would like you to go pick up a new student from the office" he said handing me a hall pass. I eagerly took it and walked out of the class.

I took my time getting to the office. The longer I was out of that class the better. When I finally reached the front door to the office I took a long moment to open the door. When I walked in I noticed a girl standing at the administrators desk. Her back was turned to me so I couldn't see her face. I walked over to her and Mrs. Anders told her I was going to escort her to her class. The girl turned around and I was stopped in awe.

She had beautiful deep blue eyes, blonde hair, tan skin, and she was just a little shorter than me. She looked like Christina Aguilera from 1999. (for a pic look in my profile). She thanked the administrator and then we walked to Mr. Lawson's.

"My name's Anna" she said before we walked into the class.

"I'm Anthony" I said in return. Neither of us moved for the door. We both just stared at eachother.

"Do you mind if I hang out with you. I'm kind of new here and don't really have any friends yet" I knew she would make friends soon with the way she looked. Suddenly a girl walked by and she stopped when she saw Anna and me talking.

"Um, excuse me. Who are you" she said to Anna in a smug tone. _Oh boy. It's one of my "fan club" members._

"My name's Anna. I'm new here" Anna said with a slight smile.

"Well I'll let you in on a little secret. You can't just go around and talk to the most popular boy in school. Marie's already got dibs on him, so if I were you I'd back off" she then looked at me, smiled, and then walked away.

"You didn't tell me you were the most popular guy here" Anna said looking suprised.

"You didn't ask" I said with a smile. She smiled too which made my heart jump.

"Who's Marie" she asked before I got my hand on the doorhandle.

"She's this chick who's totally obsessed with me. She even started a fan club for me. It's hell of creepy to know that girls from this school actually joined" she started to laugh which made my heart start to race. I felt a little dizzy when she walked past me. I could smell her blood and it smelled so delicious.

"Thank you for joining us again Mr. Cullen" Mr. Lawson said when we entered the classroom. She took the empty seat next to me and we talked the whole class. I found out that she was from Florida and that she only lived with her mom.

The bell rang for lunch and she walked with me to the cafeteria. I looked for my parents and found them sitting at a table near the back. We walked over to them and sat down.

"Who's this" Mom asked.

"Her name's Anna. Anna this is my mo----sister, Bella"

"Nice to meet you Anna"

"You too" I introduced her to dad and uncle Jasper too. She fit right in with them. She had them all laughing within a couple minutes. When lunch was over I showed her where her next class was and then I went to mine. The rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about Anna.

* * *

**yes i kno it's short but gimme a break. ok. R&R and the next chap will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero means Sieze the day, while trusting little on what tomorrow might bring for those of you who were wondering. here's chapter 2.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"So what's this I hear about you gettin yourfels a girlfriend" My aunt Alice said as she walked into my room. I was laying on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just a new girl who I just happen to be friends with" she came over and sat on the edge of my bed. I sat up and looked at her.

"You like her though don't you" she said with a smile. Before I could answer he face went blank and she looked like a statue. She was having a vision.

"Anthony. This is so cute. You're going to have your first real girlfriend" she said in an ecstatic tone. She then got up and raced to my moms room. I guess she told her because they both were screaming.

* * *

I became really close with Anna. The few months that passed really brought us closer. She came over alot to study with me and a month ago I mustured up the courage to ask her out and she said yes. So now we're dating and everything's going great. We couldn't be more perfect for each other.

"Anthony. Do you love me" she asked one night when we were just laying on my bed. She had her head on my chest and I had my arms wrapped around her.

"Of course. You know that" I said with a slight smile.

"Is there something you're not telling me about your family" she asked. I hadn't told her that they were all vampire's and that I was going to be one too in a couple weeks and that my so called "brother" and "sister" are actually my parents.

"No. You know everything baby" she didn't ask again but I could tell she felt like I was lieing to her. Actually it seemed like she knew.

"I gotta go. My mom'll be wondering where I am" Anna said as she started to get off the bed.

"Do you want me to drive you" I asked also getting up off the bed.

"I brought my car remember" she said with a playful smile that made my heart melt.

"Ok. See you later spaz" she looked at me and walked back over to me. She bent down and smacked me with a pillow. I hit her back and it became an all out pillow fight.

"Anth----ony. I ha---ve to g--o" she said in between laughs. I cornered her and was tickling her. I stopped and she could barely stand up.

"I love you and I'll see you tomorrow" she said before giving me a kiss.

"I love you too" I said as she walked out of my bedroom. I heard her say goodbye to mom and dad and then I heard the front door open and shut.

"Anthony. Can I talk to you?" mom asked as she came into my room.

"Sure" I said sitting back down on my bed.

"I don't want you to see Anna anymore" my eyes widened and I stopped breathing. How could she do this to me? I love Anna. I'd die without her.

"Why? I can't live without her. I love her mom. I LOVE HER" I was crying now. I didn't care though. Tears were escaping my eyes like they were faucets.

"I know that Anthony. But it's not good for you to be with her. She's not the type of person you think she is" I couldn't believe it. I wasn't going to listen to this.

"I'm not going to listen to this mom. You have no proof" The tears were coming harder now. I could barely even see. My mom suddenly took me in her arms and was rocking me back and forth.

"You're aunt Alice had a vision. She saw Anna with Victoria. You know, Victoria from back when I lived in Forks" I nodded "well they were conversing with each other and she called Victoria mom. She's the enemy Anthony. I'm sorry" I pushed off of her and buried my face in my pillow.

"Do you want me to leave" she asked rubbing my back. I nodded and she left. I couldn't believe it. My Anna, my angel, was the enemy. I knew she was evil but then why did I think she was still good. Why did I still love her?

* * *

**again, i know a short chapter. i promise they'll get longer. i promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**this is for Elyse aka flippin sweet twilight lover.**

**i think you have my story confused with someone else's because anthony never played soccer, he's not 12 1/2, there never was a mike jr. or a dexter and i don't know who you're refering to by everyone else. all of your other questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

The next day at school was horrible. I couldn't even look at Anna. It hurt way to much. If she tried to talk to me I'd just turn and walk away. I didn't even go to the cafeteria. Instead I went and hung out in the parking lot. I couldn't be near her. I just couldn't believe that my sweet Anna was the daughter of Victoria.

"Anthony" I heard her call out from the front of the school. I just sat behind my dad's BMW and cried. Not really crying. The tears just fell from my eyes and I couldn't stop them.

"Anthony Please" I wanted to answer her so badly. I heard her start to walk out to the parking lot. She found me and sat down next to me. I turned my face from her. Partially because I didn't want her to see me crying and partially becuase it was to painful.

"Please Anthony. Will you just talk to me" she put her hand on my shoulder and I slapped it away. I turned to face her, still crying.

"Why? You're the freaking daughter of Victoria. I know why you wanted to be my girlfriend. I can't believe I trusted you. I can't believe I loved you" she just sat there. Her expression was shocked and yet pained. She was about to speak when I just got up and ran. I didn't run back to the school, instead I went home. I burst through the door and ran past Alice and Rosalie who were watching tv and went straight to my room. I slammed the door and fell on my bed.

"Anthony" Alice called from the living room. I didn't answer. I just layed there. Motionless.

* * *

I didn't go to school for the next two weeks. I just had grandma call them and tell them I was really sick and couldn't come in. Mom said that Anna seemed really depressed since I left. I didn't really care. I couldn't feel anything anymore.

"Anthony, please eat. You haven't eaten in three days" mom said one morning. She looked extremely worried when she walked into my room. She put her head to my forehead.

"You've got a fever hun. You _need_ to eat" I just rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes.

"Edward" _Great. Mom was bringing dad into this. _Dad came in and he didn't look to pleased.

"What" he didn't sound to pleased either.

"Anthony hasn't eaten in three days and he's got a slight fever" he came over to me and placed his hand on my forehead like mom did.

"Anthony Mason Cullen. You better eat or else" he then left. I hated it when he ended with or else. It usually meant postponing my transformation date. Suddenly the door bell rang. Mom got up and went to the door. I couldn't hear what she was saying but she didn't sound to pleased. I heard someone come in and I heard them walk to my room. I looked at my doorway and saw Anna, her eyes red and puffy. She had a bruises on her face and arms.

"Anthony" she could barely even say my name. I sat up but got dizzy and laid back down. She came over and sat next to me.

"Anthony. You look like death" she said also putting her hand to my forehead.

"I could say the same about you" she quickly removed her hand and looked away.

"What happened" she paused for a minute and then looked back at me.

"I told my mom that I didn't want any part in her revenger scheme anymorw and she didn't like it" she turned away again "she's not even my real mom. she adopted me when I was just a baby"

"I'm so sorry Anna. But I just don't have those feelings for you anymore. I can't feel anything anymore" she just looked at me and began to cry. I didn't say anything when she got up and ran out of my room.

* * *

The next day was hell. I passed out from food deprivation and when I came to I was force fed by mom and Alice. Anna called my cell nearly a thousand times. She also called the house phone but I told everyone to tell her I was out. It hurt to lie to her but I couldn't face her.

"ANTHONY. GET OUT HERE NOW" mom yelled from the living room. I quickly ran out of my room and when I reached them Alice was in hysterics. She was balling her eyes out.

"How could I have been so stupid. So...so stupid" she was sitting on the floor in a ball.

"What's she talking about" I asked when I kneeled next to my mom.

"She had a vision. She saw Anna and she was lying on a floor somewhere. She was bleeding and she was dying. Victoria was just standing over her saying 'Where's your lover boy now' and stuff along those lines. Then there was a flash of light and you were laying next to Anna, holding her hand, and you were both dead" I looked at Alice and she was crying.

"When's this going to happen" I asked. Alice just looked up at me and tried her best to stop crying.

"In tw---o we----eks. A----t mid----night" she could barely get the words out. I quickly ran into my room and picked up my cell. I dialed Anna's number.

"Hello" I heard her say.

"Anna"

"Anthony" she sounded suprised and happy.

"I'm sorry Anna. I love you"

"I love you too"

"Can I see you tomorrow"

"Sure" she sounded a little uneasy when she answered.

"Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok. Bye" she then hung up the phone. I went to sleep with a huge smile.

* * *

**R&R. please and thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**for a picture of anthony go to my profile.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"Where are you going" mom asked when I reached the front door.

"I'm going to go see Anna" I turned to look at her and she smiled. She told me to have fun and that I could take dad's BMW.

The drive to Anna's was very quick. I was like my dad when I drove. When her house barely came into view I saw her race out to my car. She opened the door quickly and got in.

"Go" she said quickly. I obeyed and turned around quickly and sped off.

"Why'd we have to leave like that" I asked when we were a good mile away from her house.

"Mom doesn't like the fact that I still want to date you. She says I can't associate myself with the enemy" she then held up her arm and there was a huge bruise "that's what I got when I told her that you guys were here enemies, not mine" she dropped her arm back to her side but didn't stop looking at me.

"You seem tense" she said. I hadn't realized that I was gripping the steering wheel tightly and that my body was stiff.

"It's nothing" I said looking at her with a forced smile.

"I know you well enough now Anthony to know that it's never nothing" my smile faded and I looked back at the road.

"My aunt Alice had a vision of us" at first she smiled but then it faded when she realized I wasn't smiling "at first it was just you and you were bleeding to death. then there was a flash of light and I was laying next to you, holding your hand and we were both dead" her eyes widened and she didn't move. She was frozen.

"Re--re---really" she stuttered when she asked. I just nodded and she turned away.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me Anthony" I took one hand off of the steering wheel and put it on her hand.

"Don't worry about me Anna. Just worry about yourself ok" I laced my fingers with hers and suddenly a drop of water fell on my hand. I looked at her face and she was crying.

"Anna, I love you. I'm never going to leave you" I pulled over to the side of the road and took my other hand off of the steering wheel and used it to turn her towards me.

"I don't deserve you Anthony" I wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled.

"You've got it backwards my dear. _I_ don't deserve _you_" she looked into my eyes and I was lost in those beautiful deep blue eyes. Suddenly her cellphone rang.

"Hello" she said weakly "no mom. I just went for a walk" pause "mom. please. no" she started to cry harder "no. mom please" pause "ok ok. bye" she then hung up her phone.

"I need to go hom. Now" she said. I nodded and sped off towards her house. She jumped out at the spot where she got in. She gave me a wave and then ran off to her house.

* * *

That night I didn't hear from Anna. She wasn't at school the next day either. I was worried so I decided to visit her.

"Hey dad. Can you do something for me" I asked when we got home from school.

"Sure son. What is it" he said when he sat down on the couch.

"Can you read Victoria's mind to see where she is" he looked at me for a minute.

"Sure. Give me a minute" his expression became blank and then he looked at me.

"She's not home right now. She's on her way to go see the Volturi. She won't be back for a while" I quickly ran and got my dad's car keys.

"Thanks dad" before he could protest I was already in his car and on my way to Anna's.

When I reached her house I parked my car away from the road and in the woods next to her house. I walked to the house and noticed a light on in a room. I went up to the front door and realized that it was unlocked so I opened it and walked in.

The front living room was very spacious. It had a grand piano just like mine and it had a bunch of pictures of Anna when she was younger. I walked up the stairs and walked through the long hallway. I listened for her to make a sound and when I heard her say something I went into the room I heard it come from. She didn't hear me come in. I snuck up behind her and put my hands over her eyes. She jumped like ten feet and nearly had a heart attack. She removed my hands and her eyes grew wide when she saw me.

"What're you doing here" she asked wrapping me in a hug.

"I came to see you. I had my dad check where your mom was so that I could come visit" I kissed her forehead and looked around her room. She had one huge window and indented in it was one of those small couch things. She led me over to it and we sat down. I pulled her onto my lap and began kissing her neck.

"I love you so much Anthony" she said as I kissed her neck.

"I love you too" I moved to her ear, then her jaw, then her nose, and then her lips.

After the kiss I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. I don't really know what led to what happened next but I know that I didn't care. I picked her up and carried her over to her bed where I laid her down and gently laid on top of her. I began to kiss from her shoulder to her neck and as I did this I gently carrased the outside of her thigh. She entangled her fingers in my hair when I reached her lips. I slowly carrased her arm and then she grabbed the neck of my shirt and pulled me closer to her and she deepened the kiss. Suddenly we heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Shit, it's my mom" she said pushing me off of her. She ran to the window and looked down.

"You need to go. NOW" she said running frantically to the stairs.

"ANNA" Victoria yelled furiously from the kitchen.

"Can you open the window in the hallway" I asked. She nodded and we raced to the hallway. She pryed open the window and I kneeled in the windowsill. I looked at her, kissed her forehead, and then I jumped. I landed like a cat on all fours and then I sprinted for my car. When I was nearly to my house I had this feeling that something was wrong and then my cell rang. I answered it and it was my mom.

"Get home now" she said. I asked why and she wouldn't tell me. She just said I needed to hurry.

* * *

"What's wrong" I asked when I walked into the kitchen. Mom was sitting at the table with Alice who had her face in her hands and mom had her arm around her.

"Alice had another vision" I looked from mom to Alice and she dropped her hands but didn't look up.

"I had a vision similar to the one before but it was more recent" she said.

"How recent" I asked.

"Midnight----------Tomorrow"

* * *

**dun dun dun. lol. write more later. oh and just so you guys chapter 5 will be the last update until sunday. I'm going to hawaii on monday and wont be back til 11pm on sat. and i wont have my laptop with me. sry guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**sry for not putting this in but Anthony's already been turned. I forgot to add it in the last chapter and I don't want to add it here cus it won't flow. please don't shoot me. just bear with me please.**

* * *

The next day I never left Anna's side. The only time I did was when we had to go to class. I held her hand everywhere and made sure I held her at least once ever half hour. She liked the attention but I knew that she knew something was up.

"Why won't you tell me Anthony" she asked after school when we were in my room. She looked pleadingly into my eyes.

"I don't want you to worry" she cupped my face in her hands.

"You can trust me Anthony. If it concerns me I have a right to know" _she's got a point._

"My aunt Alice had that vision again. Only it was sooner"

"How sooner"

"Midnight-------- tonight" her eyes grew wide and she gulped. I pulled her to me and locked her in a long embrace. I stroked her hair and kissed her neck.

"Anthony" her voice was barely a whisper. I moved my face in font of hers and pressed my forehead to hers. The tips of our noses touched and she closed her eyes.

"Do not worry Anna. I'll protect you. I won't let anything happen to you" she wrapped her arms around my neck and brought her lips to mine. She kissed me and I kissed her back hard. I pulled her even closer to me until you couldn't even fit a piece of paper between us. She kissed me back hard and she ran her fingers through my hair. I picked her up and carried her over to my bed where I softly laid her down and laid on top of her. I slowly moved from mouth to her neck. She then ripped my shirt off and threw it to the floor. I looked at her in amazement and she just winked at me. I went back to kissing her and a slight moan escaped her mouth. It turned me on and when she arched her back I just lost control.

"Wow Anthony" she laid next to me unde the covers. Our clothes on the floor next to my bed. I held her close to me and she had her head on my chest.

"I love you Anna" I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Anthony" she traced circles on my chest as I slid my fingers through her silky blond hair. Her cell rang in her pants pocket and she reached for it. She fell off the bed, bringing half of the sheets with her. She blushed and answered her phone.

"Hello" she said with a smile. She looked at me and then her face froze.

"Mom" all of the color in her skin disappeared and she looked like a ghost.

"No mom. I stopped by the library after school. I'm coming home now" she hung up the phone and the color slowly returned to her skin.

"I need to go. Now" we quickly put on our clothes and as she was walking towards the door I grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall. I placed one hand on either side of her had and kissed her harder than before.

"Anthony" she said seductivly during our kiss. I finally broke free and walked her to her car. I waited until her car was out of sight before returning to the house.

"Anthony" Emmet slapped me on my back and if I wasn't a vampire now he would've knocked me over.

"How was your first time" Jasper asked. He was standing next to Emmet and also slapped me on my back.

"How'd you guys know" they both looked at eachother and laughed.

"We heard you. Everyone could hear you. Everyone in Tokyo could hear you two" if I had any blood in my body I would've blushed like crazy. My dad came into the room and gave me a huge hug.

"Way to go Champ" he released me and Alice and mom came in. After they too had congratulated me I asked to speak with Alice alone.

"What is it squirt" I cringed at the name. I hated being called that.

"Where did your vision take place" she looked at me for a second and then seemed to be searching through her memory.

"In a house. It had a spacious living room with a grand piano much like ours. And there were pictures of Anna almost everywhere. There were also stairs that led to a long hallway. That's all I know" I smiled and she looked at me.

"I know exactly where that is" I turned around and she grabbed my arm.

"I'm not letting you go" I looked at her with wide eyes. I tried to break her grasp but I couldn't.

"You have to let me go Alice. I can't let Anna die"

"I'm not going to let you risk your life Anthony" I can't explain what came over me but it just happened. My free hand made contact with her face and she fell to the floor.

"Anthony" my mom said in horror. Everyone was standing in the entrance to the living room now. I tried to run for the door but dad was there before me.

"Just talk to us Anthony" mom was behind me and she had her hands on my shoulders.

"Why? So you can tell me I can't go. That I can't go and save the one person that I love. That I have to let her die" mom quickly turned me around and locked me in a hug. I sobbed into her shoulder and she stroked my head.

"No. So we can understand what you're feeling. I will not stop you from going Anthony" she released me but kept her hands on my shoulders "I know what it feels like to lose someone you love" she looked at dad and his eyes filled with pain.

"I also know what it feels like to lose someone. To watch someone you love die" I looked at my dad and then at my mom and back at my dad.

"We'll tell you later son. But right now you have to go save Anna" mom kissed my forhead and dad handed me his keys. When I sat in the drivers seat of the BMW my cell rang.

"Hello"

"Hello Anthony"

"Anna"

"No. This is her mother speaking"

"What do you want Victoria" the rage wasn't hidden in my tone and I could hear her smile.

"Oh nothing. Just a little revenge" she had that evil smile tone.

"What does it have to do with me"

"Everything. If you wish for your Anna to live then come to our house"

"How will I know she's unharmed" I heard her pass the phone to Anna and I heard Anna squirm and struggle.

"DON'T COME ANTHONY. I'M NOT WORTH IT" "shut up you stupid girl" I heard Victoria's hand make contact with Anna's face.

"If you don't come...she dies" the line went dead and I dropped my phone. I turned the key in the ignition and tore out of the garage. I rammed through the garage door and out onto the road.

I made it to Anna's house in less than ten minutes. I got out of the car and ran vampire speed to the front door. I slowly opened it and walked inside. Once inside I saw Anna. She was tied to a chair and had a piece of ducktape over her mouth. She looked at me in horror and began to scream something that I could understand. Tears began to fall from her eyes and I took a step towards her.

"Nice to meet you Anthony" Victoria stepped out from a dark corner and walked up behind Anna.

"Don't touch her" I hissed at her. She smiled and took a handful of Anna's hair.

"What're you going to do about it" she then cut the ropes around Anna with her nails and held Anna above her head.

"It's me you want. Leave her alone"

"I suppose you're right" she threw Anna across the room and she made contact with the wall before falling to the floor. I heard a few of her bones crack.

"Anna" I looked over at her with a heavy heart. I turned back around and Victoria was next to me. She took my throat in her hands and lifted me above her head. She then threw me into the chair and the ropes suddenly tied themselves around me.

"It's to bad your parents aren't here to witness their sons death" she walked over to me. A blade in her hands.

"What did my parents ever do to you" she smiled at me and raised her hands in the air.

"They killed my mate. My husband. I loved him and they killed him. I was going to kill that pesky mother of yours but when I found she was pregnant I decided to kill their child. That's how Anna came into this. I adopted her at a young age and I informed her of everything she was to do. She was doing very well might I add. But then she fell in love with you and that ruined everything. So now here we are" she smiled at me and continued to walk towards me.

"I'm glad they did. You're a bitch who doesn't deserve anyone" her eyes filled with rage and she raised the blade. She brought it down and lashed it across my chest. Cold blood grew from the wound. I looked into her eyes and smiled.

"How can you smile" she was confused and she showed it.

"If you kill me now you'll be doing me a favor. I'd rather die than see Anna like that" Anna looked at me and she began to cry. She couldn't move but she tried. Victoria slashed the blade a few more times, hitting my face, arms, and leg. Almost every part of my body had blood on it.

"NO" Anna yelled. She was standing now but she used the couch for support. I was ripped from the chair, the ropes cutting into my arms and ribs as I was being ripped from them. I was then thrown towards Anna and missed her by an inch.

"Anthony" she fell to the floor and cupped my face in her hands.

"I love you Anna. I'd die for you a thousand times" I pulled her into an embrace and she cried against my chest, clenching my shirt in her fists.

* * *

**sry for makin this story short. but there will be another sequel after this one. this is going to be a trilogy. yay. lol. only a few more chaps since i'm running out of ideas. so sorry but please bear with me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**only a few more chaps. sry. i shuldn't have started this story at that point but oh well. i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Disgusting" Victoria hissed. Anna and I both looked at her and she was standing over us "How can you love someone of such filth"

"He's not filth Victoria. He's a great guy and I LOVE HIM. That will never change" Anna was enraged and she was gripping my shirt tighter now.

"It's too bad your going to have to see him die" Anna stood but very weakily. Her strenght was returning but slowly.

"No. He will not" she raised her hand and swung it as hard as she could at Victoria. When it made contact with her face they both fell to the floor. I quickly stood and Victoria was kneeling over Anna. Anna's neck in her hands.

"You stupid bitch. If you don't want him to die then you'll die in his place" Anna was struggling for breath and I was furious. I ran over to Victoria and grabbed her by her hair and threw her out the window. I then picked Anna up in my arms and moved her to the couch.

"I love you Anna" I kissed her forehead and then Victoria came through the door. She ran at me and pinned me to the ground. She used her nails to rip chunks of my skin off. When she stood she kicked me in my ribs over and over. When she was finished blood was spilling from my mouth and nose and my arms and stomach were drenched in blood.

"You're going to pay" as she raised her hand in the air Anna lept at her with the blade and stabbed her. She slashed at her and it wasn't long before Victoria was too covered in blood.

"Whore" she kicked Anna in her ribs and I heard more bones crack. She then started to spit up blood and she fell to the floor next to me.

"I love you Anthony" she then reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter. She lit it and threw it at Victoria who became engulfed in flames. She ran through the house, causing everything else to catch on fire. I took Anna in my arms and tried to stand up but couldn't.

"Leave me Anthony" I looked into her eyes and she smiled at me.

"I can't Anna. I won't" I yelled at her and she just kept smiling at me.

"I'm dieing Anthony. There's nothing you can do" tears escaped her eyes as she placed a hand on my cheek.

"There's one thing I can do" I showed my fangs and she shook her head.

"No Anthony. Just leave me here. I'll be back. I promise" if I wasn't a vampire I would've cried too. I knew she wasn't going to cave so I set her on the ground. I brushed the hair from her forehead and kissed her. I then ran from the house and to the car. I started it and drove as fast as it could go. When I made it home I ran through the door and up to my room where I took everything and threw it across the room.

"Anthony. Are you ok" Dad came in and sat on my bed next to me. I had my face in my hands.

"No dad, I'm not. I left the only girl I've ever loved for dead. I feel like shit dad" he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know exactly how you feel. About thiry seven years ago your mother was attacked and she was dieing. I bit her but had to suddenly leave. I left her cold and alone in the the woods and I still beat myself up over it" dad also put his face in his hands.

"Can I be left alone dad. I need time to sulk" he looked at me and nodded, then he left. I laid on my bed for what seemed like hours. I didn't want to believe she was gone. I couldn't believe it. She had promised that she'd be back. I was going to hold her to it.

* * *

**next chapter is the last chapter of this story. it's going to be rather short but the next story will be way longer. I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**dont shoot me for making this short. it's good tho so it'll make up for it. there's one more story after this and then it's fin. lol.**

* * *

For the next couple of months I didn't talk to anyone. I was really morbid. Anna's death was hovering around me everywhere I went. Mr parents tried to urge me to date other people and I tried. I just could never seem to forget about Anna. She was everywhere. She was always on my mind. Whenever I walked alone I thought about all the times we had spent together. 

"Anthony. You're not the same as you used to be" Mom said one night while I was sulking in my room.

"I just can't get over the fact that Anna's gone" I rolled onto my side and burried my face in my pillow.

"I know hunny. I know. But you have to let her go. She wouldn't want you to be living this way" I knew mom was right but I didnt know what to do.

"I don't know how to just let go mom. I loved her" I sobbed into my pillow and she rubbed my back.

"I know. I know" I knew she was at a loss for words.

She rubbed her back for a little while longer and then she left. I closed my eyes and Anna's face showed up. She smiled her oh so perfect smile and then she winked at me and disappeared.

I woke up suddenly to see Anna standing at the foot of my bed. She was wearing all white; white halter, white pants, white boots. She also had a white ray of light around her and she had angel wings.

"Anna?" I looked at her in disbelief. She smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"Yes Anthony. It's me" she walked over to me and sat on my bed.

"How can this be" I still looked at her in disbelief. I gave my head a good couple of shakes but she was still there.

"I'm your guardian angel now Anthony. I get to watch over you and make sure that you're doing alright and from what I see, you're not alright" she placed a hand on my shoulder and warmth flew through my body.

"I can't live without you. I'm miserable knowing that I let you die" I covered my face with my hands and sobbed.

"I know Anthony. That's why the big man upstairs decided to give me a present" I looked up from my hands and she was smiling an ear to ear grin.

"Exactly what is this present" I looked into her eyes and they had a certain twinkle in them.

She smiled and jumped up from my bed and began to twirl around my room. Then suddenly she was gone.

"Anna-----Anna-----ANNA" I became frantic and jumped up from my bed. I heard her laughing and spun around to be face to face with her.

"Hello Anthony" she was still smiling and I felt my breathing return to normal.

"So what's your present" she smiled bigger and began to twirl around.

"He's giving me a second chance" she said as she twirled back to her spot in front of me.

"Second chance?" I looked into her eyes and she looked like a child on christmas.

"A second chance------------to live"

* * *

**i kno, i kno. it's short. but i didn't want to write anymore cus it'd ruin the next story which'll be out in a a few weeks. i'm going to write a different story in the mean time. hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
